


To you I give my heart

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frisk Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oneshot, Other, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Soft Chara, The usual with these kids, Violent Thoughts, my gay nb babies ;v;, or at least the closest to fluff I can get, they aren't suffering (that much) for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Barring your soul to someone is a great sign of trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day so I wrote this to cheer me up and remind me that everyone who's genuinely trying to do good deserves love, and that includes me

Their soul was a glass decoration, tell someone - the ones who were supposed to _protect_ it - destroyed it between their hands. Sharp jaded edges are the only thing they are now.

"I could crush it. I _would_ crush it." they were trembling, fear in their voice as they looked down at the soul in their hand.  
"I know. But you're not gonna frisk. You're a good person, no matter what. You've never hurt anyone, no matter what thoughts invaded your mind. What you think, what you feel, ultimately, they don't define you. Only actions do. You've never reset frisk, you've never killed."  
Tears slipped down from their cheeks, eyes clinching, mouth in a pained line. "But I _could_ , chara. I could hurt people, I could reset."  
A sigh escaped their ghostly companion, one full of equal parts wistfulness and frustration. "Everyone can, frisk. Just like anyone can be a good person, anyone can be a bad one. You have to make the choices in your life, and you have always tried to make the right ones, even if you do fall a bit short sometimes, or make mistakes, you try. You try to do the right thing. It doesn't matter what you thought about doing, or wanted to do, those are just thoughts. Actions speak loud, frisk. You've forgiven the whole underground, don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?"  
They stared down cast, voice small "..is it really that simple?" Is that really what being a good person was, something as simple as that? "Well, no. But, yes? Theirs people who try to do the right thing, but do bad things. Who knows? Maybe if they take things to far, they to will be unforgivable. But, well, you aren't like that. You're you, frisk." They were quite for a while, after that, until a single question slipped out "who is me, really?" This earned a chuckle from chara "it's hard to say, you're just you to me. You're the one who snuggles with me even when I snap on bad days, the one who curls up like a puppy, pouts and laughs, the one who still says they love me even after years of getting to know my demons, who might have vile thoughts that scare themselves, but is the one I love as well. I'm still trying to figure out who I am, frisk. I think you're helping with that, though. You saved me. I didn't used to think like this, until I saw with my own eyes."  
They nod, numbly, as they think.

Slowly, a smile curls on their lips. "Thank you, chara.."  
'Thank you' sounded a lot like 'I love you' and all the other unspoken understandings between the two.

Their soul was a glass decoration, tell someone - the ones who were supposed to _protect_ it - destroyed it between their hands. Sharp jaded edges are the only thing they were. Their new family - _true_ family - put their pieces back together. Chara saved them, just like they saved Chara.

And they were content with a ending like that.


End file.
